


Love, Lies and Psychosis

by chaletian



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season one finale. Juliet really wants to hate Bridget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Lies and Psychosis

Juliet really, really wants to hate Bridget. Bridget lied; to Juliet, to Dad, to _everyone_. She stole someone’s identity. She made Juliet think she had a proper family – not just a crazy mom and a bitch of a stepmother and a dad who looks right through her. Juliet wants to hate her for that.

And now Juliet’s life is upside down because Siobhan is _back_ and it’s like the last seven months haven’t happened except _worse_ because they _did_ and things were _better_. Siobhan’s back, and she’s, like, a super bitch and also (maybe) actually psychotic, and Dad looks like he’s going to have some kind of breakdown, and Juliet really wants to hate Bridget and believe that this is Bridget’s fault but…

Juliet just wants Bridget back. She wants to be able to cry and have Bridget’s arms around her. She wants to push her boundaries and have Bridget raise her eyebrow at her like she knows exactly what Juliet’s trying to do. She wants to come home and open the elevator door without a knot of dread in her stomach. She wants to sit and have dinner and roll her eyes at how gross her parents are when they’re playing footsie under the table. She wants her family back. She wants Bridget.

Siobhan is sculpted hair and sunglasses and (definitely) psychosis, and she says, “I’m not having you in my life,” which Juliet is totally on board with, because she doesn’t want Siobhan in her life either.

Juliet thinks about these two facts, about wanting Bridget and not wanting Siobhan.

Bridget is jeans and silky tops and loose hair, and she smiles, wary and pleased, when she opens her door to see Juliet.

“This is… unexpected,” she says, and of course she’s Bridget and not at all Siobhan, and Juliet can’t quite see, now, how she and Dad ever fell for it, because they’re so _different_. Bridget didn’t lie about anything that mattered.

“I want you to come home,” says Juliet.


End file.
